reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny Summers
Mrs. Summers (mother) Unnamed grandmother|mount = Maggie |weapon = Cattleman Revolver}} Leonard "Lenny" Summers is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Background Lenny was born in 1880 . Both of his parents were former slaves. His father was an educated man that knew how to read and write and taught Lenny everything he knew. Lenny's father also gave him a pocket watch, which his former owner gave to him. One fateful night, his father was beaten to death by a few drunk men, whom Lenny killed in revenge. He was forced to go on the run afterward, being only 15 at the time, and later joined the Van der Linde gang sometime before the failed Ferry Robbery. It is known that he fell in love with Jenny Kirk some time before her death, and her loss hit him hard. Lenny also lost his father's watch in Blackwater. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Although Lenny took part in the assault of the O'Driscoll camp, he first takes the spotlight when the gang is robbing the Cornwall Company Train. Before the robbery, Dutch praises Lenny for his eagerness, and always being ready. After the explosives don't go off that were supposed to bring the train down, Lenny and Arthur jump aboard it. The two fight their way across the train before Lenny is ambushed by the engineer. Arthur slays the engineer, and they stop the train. Afterward, Lenny is praised by the gang. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Not long after moving to the Valentine area, Lenny and Micah go wandering over to the town of Strawberry. After Micah is captured for murdering an O'Driscoll gang member, Lenny runs back to the gang and tells them what happened. Dutch tells Arthur to take him to the Smithfield's Saloon to calm his nerves, where the two get very drunk. They later get chased by the deputies in the town for their drunkenness. However, Lenny is caught by a deputy. If Arthur failed to evade the deputies, he and Lenny will be seen in a jail cell. Lenny will pay their bail to a deputy. Clemens Point Chapter After wandering around in the town of Rhodes and speaking to the colored folk there, he learns of a group of ex-confederates known as the Lemoyne Raiders. He learns that this gang is camped in an old plantation house, and have many expensive weapons which they are selling to other countries. He convinces Arthur to go with him, and the two assault the plantation. After killing the Lemoyne Raiders occupying the plantation, they take a bunch of weapons and ride off. The pair is ambushed after fleeing the place, but they fight themselves free. Immediately afterward, Bill approaches them, and they along with Karen rob the bank in Valentine. Lawmen quickly close in, but the four gang members fight their way out, taking with them several thousand dollars. Lenny later takes part in the assault against Braithwaite Manor. Saint Denis Chapter Lenny, along with Arthur and Dutch, rob the Saint Denis trolley station after receiving a tip from Angelo Bronte. The tip soon proved to be a setup, as the station's vault contained only ninety dollars. Numerous officers from the Saint Denis Police Department then descend upon them. The trio is forced to shoot their way out of the city to escape. During the Saint-Denis bank robbery, Lenny is gunned down and killed by two Pinkerton agents during their escape on the rooftops. After quickly killing the Pinkertons, Arthur kneels down next to Lenny to briefly mourn his death before being forced to flee. Sadie Adler mentions later on that she and the remaining gang managed to get Lenny's body out of Saint-Denis by robbing the local morgue, and eventually buried both Hosea and Lenny together in the Bluewater Marsh. Character Personality Lenny is shown to be an intelligent, fun-loving young man. Like most members, he is very loyal to the Van der Linde gang and considers them family. Although showing signs of fear at the beginning of the game, after he and Arthur get drunk in Valentine his demeanor becomes more confident and determined. Out of everyone at camp, he appears to be the sanest; perhaps the second most insightful to Hosea. This is likely due to his upbringing which, when compared to others in the gang, was more reasonably decent. He shows a cocky attitude when playing Poker and Five Finger Fillet at camp, and will tease Arthur about being slow due to his older age. Despite being part of an ethnic minority he displays no real care of what others think, likely because the gang as a whole live an outcast lifestyle and are all minorities themselves in various ways. He sometimes satirically compares himself to common black stereotypes. In a conversation with Sean MacGuire, Lenny states he's uncertain of who to hate more; the slavers who oppressed his ancestors, or the general white populace for antagonizing him because of the recent Emancipation Proclamation. Mission Appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Old Friends" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "Eastward Bound" * "A Quiet Time" * "Preaching Forgiveness as He Went" * "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "The Gilded Cage" * "Urban Pleasures" * "Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" * "Banking, The Old American Art" Trivia * After his death, he is buried next to Hosea. They can be visited after the mission "Fleeting Joy." * Hosea and Lenny's relationship mirrors Arthur and John's. Both relationships feature one member (Hosea and Arthur) trying to convince the other member (Lenny and John) to leave the gang, however Lenny remains loyal to the gang till death, where as John leaves to start a better life for his family. *It's apparent that Lenny had a crush on Jenny Kirk from the game's dialogue. He brings up the idea of giving her a proper burial in Colter, mentions her when playing Five Finger Fillet and Arthur and Hosea discuss his fondness of her. *Whilst at Horseshoe Overlook, he can be seen debating with Dutch over Evelyn Miller and his books. Lenny argues that the author is a fraud; that their gang is a better representation of American freedom than Miller's ideas, which causes Dutch to laugh and concede the argument. *His primary weapon of choice appears to be a custom Cattleman Revolver with a black steel frame and an ebony grip. *Lenny is the only member of the gang who dies outside of a cutscene. *There is a letter at camp titled 'Letter to Lenny from Father'. In it, the writer mentions his own abandonment of his family, that he had been 'more tutor than father' and that he hoped his son's future was as a lawyer. It also states "you have redeemed more than you know, or can ever know, or should ever be expected to bear", tying in with the series' theme of redemption. Gallery Lenny Summers - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Lenny as seen on promotional art for Red Dead Redemption 2 Rdr2 lenny and arthur.jpeg|Lenny and Arthur References }} de:Lenny it:Leonard Summers es:Lenny Summers Category:Characters in Redemption 2